


Bad Week to Be a Seal

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, mermaid, shark themed, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Collection of Shark Week themed prompts[each chapter title has ship and prompt idea for easier browsing]





	1. magnus & ragnor + jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [daddariossmile](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com/): shark week prompt: magnus + ragnor going to see 'jaws' at the cinema when it first came out

Stepping out of the theater, they both walk along the side of the building and lean against it to look up to the partly cloudy sky in silence. The people around them are showing mixed reactions: some teenagers are reenacting the mouth of Jaws chomping down over their friends’ heads and limbs. A few women are muttering about changing their summer beach plans to visit lakes instead. 

“Good thing we aren’t in the tourism business,” Magnus mutters, scanning the crowd as it disperses.  

“Good thing you invented the portal,” Ragnor says, eyes still watching the wisps of clouds roll past above them. “I’m never going on a boat again.”

“Ragnor, please. You know that’s no possible. Sharks don’t act like that and they aren’t that big. These poor mundanes don’t have any idea what they should really fear in the water,” Magnus reminds him with a laugh. 

Ragnor lolls his head to the side to properly glare at Magnus. “If you’re trying to convince me to ever go near water again, you are failing miserably.” 

Magnus spreads his lips in a soft smile and pats Ragnor on the shoulder. “My dear friend, trust me that no shark will give you any problems.”

“Thank you,” Ragnor says with pointed consonants that click off his tongue. 

They push off the building and walk leisurely down the street side by side. Magnus laughs to himself, but coughs it down. 

“What could possibly be funny right now?”

Magnus tries to bite back his smile and fails. “What could be more fitting than a Great White near Cape Cod terrorizing vacationing rich, white people?” 

Ragnor rolls his eyes with a smile and nudges Magnus with a shoulder bump. “Always a silver lining.”


	2. malec & madzie + stuffed shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) : malec + madize or the kids + their favourite toy, the baby stuffed shark

When they took Madzie to the New York Aquarium, they thought she’d enjoy the penguins, maybe the part where she could pet a sea star. What they didn’t expect was when they got to the tunnel portion under the largest tank, Madzie looked up as a Sand Tiger Shark with its mouth agape, showing off it rows of nearly needle-like teeth. Alec and Magnus had read up on what they would see here before they came and read about the sharks, but figured they wouldn’t have any problems. 

Alec looked ready to grab Madzie’s attention away from the scary shark so she could focus on the brightly colored fish and coral instead–something not nightmare inducing. He was expecting her to become upset at the sight. It certainly made him feel uneasy. Instead of crying or getting scared though, Madzie tried to reach up at it. Magnus, understanding what she wanted, lifted her up on his shoulders so she could get a closer look at the shark as it lazily passed overhead. 

Alec looked between Madzie and the sharks mouth, entirely confused. He knew Madzie has always been her own individual little self since she’s come out of her shell a bit in the few months she’s been living with them, but he never thought she’s love looking at terrifying creatures like  _that_. 

She followed the shark with her pointing hand, with Magnus’ help, walking over to the wall as the shark continues out into the tank. 

“See, sweet pea? Only cool things get gills.”

Her in-awe smile grew into a wide grin. Alec smiled himself through his tight chest at the sight of Magnus and Madzie together, having such a touching moment. 

Since that day, Madzie can only fall asleep with the tiny shark stuffed animal they bought her in the gift shop that she lovingly named Gillie. 


	3. malec + aquarium meet cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [maghnvsbane](http://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com/): prompt for shark week: (human au) magnus and alec as strangers and bonding over how cool sharks are in an aquarium

Magnus hasn’t had the best day. His cat got its tail in his morning tea. His Uber couldn’t find his pickup location, making him  _almost_ late to his meeting with his adviser. He wanted to complain about it all to Ragnor over coffee and chocolate cake, but he claims to be busy for once. 

All in all, he could use some cute things to cheer him up like the penguin exhibit at the aquarium he went to six months back for extra credit in his anthropology class, but when he gets there, the penguin exhibit is closed for a few days for renovations. Today is officially the worst day he’s ever had in his life. Okay, maybe not really, but being denied penguins is pretty far up there. 

He wanders around looking to various tanks and reading the signs. Magnus finds himself really understanding the vibes coming off an octopus tucked away in the coral glaring out at the glass. When he decides not to bother the moody little cephalopod any further, he makes his way to the two-story glass wall looking into the largest tank on the grounds. 

Watching the anemones sway with the current and the vibrant little fish darting around them calms him down and Magnus’ terrible day doesn’t even come back into his mind. 

“Wow,” he whispers to himself as some sort of shark makes a pass along the glass before disappearing back into the distance. 

“She’s beautiful, right?”

Magnus turns to look at the guy that spoke. He’s sitting on the bench behind him with a notebook and pen in head, motioning to where the shark disappeared. 

“How do you know its a she? Wouldn’t want to misgender the creature,” Magnus says as he saunters over to the bench and sits down beside the man. 

“My sister works here. She talks about her all the time. You can’t imagine the stories she has,” he explains. His warm tone and smile say wonders about how much he must care about his sister. 

“I’d love to hear some of them…”

“Oh, uh, I’m Alexander. Well, everyone calls me Alec.”

“Good to meet you, Alexander. I’m Magnus. Everyone calls me Magnus.”

They shake hands with small laughs. 

“Izzy, well Isabelle, has a ton of stories from around here, but that shark particularly has a ton of them. I’m sure she’d be able to say them better.”

“Well, you’re so good with names, I’m sure you’re just as wonderful with stories,” Magnus jokes. 

Alec laughs and shakes his head at himself. “I’m better with written word, I swear.”

“You write?”

He holds up his notebook and nods. He looks back at Magnus instead of at the tank when he elaborates, “I’m an English Major. This is a really good spot for writing. The view…uh, is really inspiring.” Magnus holds his gaze while he listens. Alec clears his throat and looks back at the glass. 


	4. jimon + shark tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [magnusragnor](https://magnusragnor.tumblr.com/): jimon + one of them going to get a shark tattoo

“You think you can handle getting a tattoo?” Jace asks with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What? You have, like, 50 tattoos. I can handle one. Don’t look at me like that. I can totally handle it!” Simon says, pointing his fork at him to emphasize each word. 

“Yeah. Of course you can handle it,” Jace says as he picks up his coffee mug from the Keurig and takes a seat across from Simon in the breakfast nook. “It’s just a needle stabbing you for thousands of time to permanently stain your skin. Totally up your alley.”

Simon glares at him. When Jace reaches to grab his plate of toast, Simon pulls it out of his reach without breaking eye contact. Jace sighs. 

“Fine. I’ll give it a rest.” He holds up his hands in surrender. “You’ll do great and I’m happy you’ve made this decision for yourself.” 

Simon smiles and slides his plate over to him. “Thank you.”

“But why a shark?” Jace asks for the hundredth time since Simon told him his plans two days ago around a mouthful of toast. 

“Maybe if you come with me and help me care for it while it’s healing I’ll tell you why I’m getting it.” Simon offers. 

Jace mulls it over for a second. “Fine, but you are not backing out of telling me!”

Simon nods and smiles to himself over his glass of orange juice. 

Soon he knows he’ll have to explain he’s getting a shark because he associates it with Jace. Sharks represent manhood and strength. There’s no denying how masculine Jace is. The guy exudes alpha male bravdo, until you get to know him at least. Then you get to see how complex and misunderstood he is. You can see the beauty in his strength in all he’s been through. Okay, now Simon is really wishing he didn’t have to explain all this to Jace. The more he thinks about it the sillier he feels, but all be damned, he’s getting that tattoo. 

“Hey,” Jace says, reaching across the table to take Simon’s hand in his. Simon looks up to see Jace’s plate his clear. How long had he been thinking himself in circles. “If it’s too personal, I get it. I haven’t fully explained all my tattoos to you. And I only have fifteen, not fifty. But I know someday I’m going to tell you because I want you to know. You’re important to me. I want you to…to see me, all of me. Okay?”


	5. malec & kids + pool games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [daddariossmile](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com/): shark week prompt: malec + kid(s) + in a swimming pool + one of them pretending to be a shark and swimming around the other, and their kid(s) try and crawl onto the other one of them? maybe the person who's used for "safety" says something about how they shouldn't be scared of sharks?

Madzie dives in at the other side of the pool. Before the water can fall from the splash, Rafael is already yelling “Shark!” from his perch on his big pineapple floaty that had been deemed as the safe zone. 

Alec stays in the shallows, bobbing Max up and down in the water. When Madzie makes a pass to “attack” him, Alec lifts him high up in the air causing a peel of high pitched giggles before he splash him back down in the water. 

Magnus swims in circles around the safe zone, waiting for Madzie to come for him. 

On the four days family vacation, they’ve done this seven times to far. Rafael read a book on sharks during the flight and doesn’t want to play anything else. The whole drive to the hotel he went on about how sharks are misunderstood and are totally awesome. Thankfully, Madzie loves getting to play shark as much as Rafe loves being the announcer. 

Jace dives in at the other end and comes up under the pineapple, flipping Rafael into the water. Madzie beelines for her new pray. Rafael breaches the surface laughing right up until he feels the light tug on his ankle before Madzie surfaces beside him. 

“Gotcha! You’re the shark now!” 

Rafael glares at her and lungs. 

“Ah, ah, ah! You made the rules, Rafa. Go dive in first and let her get on the safe zone,” Magnus says.

While Madzie takes her place and Rafael explains the kind of shark he’s gunna be, Magnus can see Isabelle and Clary taking photos from their lounge chairs. 

Rafael’s turn goes by quickly when Magnus “accidentally” loses sight of him and gets tagged. He shakes his head at him when he surfaces. 

“Oh, you’re gunna regret this!” Magnus yells to them as he makes his way around the pool to the diving spot. “I’m a Papa Shark. You know what that means?”

Alec smiles at him and winks. He waits until Jace takes Max from him and climbs up to shallow dive on the other end. 

“Papa Sharks always have a Dad Shark. And the punishment of being caught is tickling!” 

They both dive in as Madzie and Rafael scream at the horror of being tickled. Alec catches Rafael around the middle in the shallows and tickles him into a fit of giggles. It takes a bit longer to get Madzie. 

“Hey! They’ll be no tickling back!” Magnus says through his own laughs. 


	6. jimon + jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [herondaleslewis](http://herondaleslewis.tumblr.com/) hello! jimon + simon having a jaws marathon for their first date and jace is scared.

An hour ago, Jace had been a naive man.  _What could be so scary about sharks?_  he thought to himself. He’s faced demons and things unspeakable for years. He didn’t think some mundane movies would be anything but laughably boring. Jace is cursing his hour-younger self. 

Simon had suggested they watch some movies for their first date. That way he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in public and Jace wouldn’t worry about going somewhere and seeing someone he’d rather not see while he’s on a date like Isabelle or Maia or about 300 other people. 

Snuggled up in Simon’s canoe with a laptop balanced on the seat above their knees would be the perfect “let’s not really watch the movie” setup if it weren’t for Jace and Simon both being totally focused on the screen. 

“Did the Indianapolis really happen?” Jace whispers. 

“Yeah, it’s the worst shark attack in history,” Simon replies in a solemn tone.

Jace held onto Simon a little tighter and neither of them said anything more. 

When the shark attacks the ship, Jace jumps, causing the canoe to tip. They both yelp when it shifts to the side, causing Simon to roll on him and the laptop to slide across the seat to stop precariously against the gunnel. The movie is still playing, showing Jaws bite at the stern. 

“You okay?” Simon asks. Both his hands are braced beside Jace’s head, leaning a little to keep them from sliding further. 

“Okay? OKAY?! Who decides to watch a terrifying movie about sharks while in a damn boat?!” Jace whisper yells, like somehow his voice will make them fall. 

He sees Simon trying to hide a smirk. “I thought this was  _mundane.”_

Jace would huff at him if he couldn’t still see the movie from their odd position. 

“Don’t. Just…don’t.”

Simon lifts a hand to salute him with a too-serious face. The movement makes the canoe tip again to a safer position. Neither of them mention the little scream that came out of Jace. They settle back together to finish the film, but this time Jace tucks himself against Simon’s chest. Simon wraps his arm around him and smiles at the screen. 

“You know there are four Jaws films right?”


	7. jimon & max + aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [herondaleslewis](http://herondaleslewis.tumblr.com/): ohhhh!!! jimon + taking max to an aquarium.

“It’s a free day at the aquarium with your brother,” Alec says.

“It’s chaperoning a group of middle schoolers to tap on the glass scaring innocent animals and being obnoxious,” Jace retorts. He knows he’s not getting out of this, but that doesn’t mean he won’t complain as much as possible. 

“They need a few more adults. I’m sure they’d be fine with a certain music teacher tagging along.”

Two weeks later, Jace shows up at the middle school with Max to go on a class trip to the New York Aquarium. 

“You as excited for this as I am?” Max asks in a uninterested monotone rivalling Alec’s. Jace rolls his eyes before ruffling his hair. “Hey!”

“Please, we both know you’ll love this. No matter what, it means you don’t have any homework due today.”

“That’s fair...and I guess fish are kinda cool.”

Max wanders off to a group of kids by a bench--his friends, Jace assumes since he’s never been able to match their faces to the stories Max tells him. Jace steps over to the rear of one of the buses. 

“Mr. Lewis,” Jace whispers in Simon’s ear from behind him causing him to jump and whirl around ready to murder, but when he sees it’s Jace, the murder in his eyes melt into affectionate annoyance: his usual look with his finance around. 

“Good morning. Why are you like this?” 

“Please, you love it,” Jace says. He wants to lean in for a quick kiss, but he knows they need to be careful around the kids. Middle schoolers are brutal and Jace isn’t planning on giving them any fodder. 

After some shuffling and some kids complaining about stolen seats, everyone is on the buses and checked off on the roll call sheet. Max made Jace promise he’d keep his distance unless Max made it clear it was okay for him to talk to him.  _ Middle schoolers, right, _ he’d responded. 

In the ride to the aquarium, Jace quickly learns that Ms. Rollins is everyone’s favorite teacher, Elias is everyone’s least favorite substitute, the blonde girl near the middle of the bus has at least four boys and two girls with crushes on her, and they spend more time on their phones than anyone Jace knows. 

“Alright, everybody!” Simon calls their group to attention. “Here are your worksheets--” all the kids groan. “Yeah, it’s terrible. You have to write down and draw a picture of the animals you find the most interesting. In the section next to that, write down some facts about them. Stay with the group. If we have to come find you, next music class you will have to sing for everyone by yourself.” 

“Oh, what a tough guy,” Jace says when the kids follow them to the first exhibit. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty ruthless, but in a totally cool teacher way. They love me,” Simon says, winking. Jace smiles and shakes his head at him. 

The day is actually  _ nice _ . Jace expected all this to be draining and annoying and awful. Instead, he gets to spend time with Simon, and Max when no one is looking while appreciating cool animals. 

“Hey, look!” Max says, pointing into one of the darker tanks. “It’s you!” 

Jace looks closer to see Max is pointing at the most drab, lazy, ugly looking fish he’s ever seen. It’s just floating, slowly opening its mouth and closing it again like some mouth breather. 

“Really? Because I think that is you,” Jace retorts, pointing at the tank in the center of the room full of various shrimp. Max hip checks him before walking back over to one of his friends on the bench and takes out his pencil to draw Jace’s fish. 

“You know,” Simon says, standing behind him causing Jace to jump this time, “I think you’re more like that one.”

Jace follows his eyeline to an octopus skittering along the bottom of a tank. “Really? What do I have in common with an octopus?”

Simon leans in a little closer before saying, “you cuddle like you have eight limbs, wrapped around me like you’re never letting go. And...you really know how to suck.”

Jace chokes on air. This day really is nothing like he expected. 


	8. jimon + shark boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [herondaleslewis](http://herondaleslewis.tumblr.com/): jimon + simon buying jace shark boxers. *idk why my mind is like this*

“Why?” Jace asks, turning the poorly wrapped package over in his hands. 

“What? I’m not allowed to give my boyfriend something unprompted?” Simon asks. Jace smiles at him using his fake-offended voice. “See, this is the problem in our society. Thinking about someone is no longer seen as sweet and affectionate. Instead it’s weird and creepy. I saw something and thought of you. There’s nothing wrong with that!”

During his monologue, Jace gently pulls back the paper to find out what exactly reminded Simon of him. He barks out a laugh when he holds them up to understand what he’s looking at. 

“Shark underwear?” Jace asks. Simon nods with a bright smile and pink-tinged cheeks. 

“Turn ‘em around.”

Jace does as he’s told and nearly drops them when he bends over in a truly deep laugh. “Bite me?”

“Well, if you insist.”

“Oh my god! Did you just buy these so you can use that line whenever I wear them?” Jace straightens up and traces the words with his eyes again. 

“Doooooes that mean you’ll wear them?” Simon asks. 

One fang has found its way over his lip from his smile making him look like a lopsided puppy. Jace shakes his head and leans in to kiss him. How can he resist pleasing this adorable, thoughtful man. 

“Want me to try them on?” Jace asks against his lips when he pulls back a little. He’s still holding the boxers in one hand while cradling Simon’s face gently. 

“I expect a full fashion show featuring these,” Simon replies. 

“Hmmm…” Jace leans in to steal another kiss. “I might need some help getting these clothes off first.”


	9. jimon + aquarium employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sendmearaven](http://sendmearaven.tumblr.com/): Jimon. One of them working at an aquarium in the shark tanks?

Jace pulls himself up on the ladder, waiting a moment for the water to drip off him back into the tank before stepping out and picking up his fins on his way to the locker room. He dries off and gets his uniform back on. 

His favorite part of working at the aquarium isn’t just getting to use his degree, spend time with research as well as rehabilitation, but actually getting to dive in the big tank. Sure, deep sea diving has always been his forte, but knowing each day when he gets up that he’s gonna be paid to jump in a tank bigger than his apartment to do maintenance and check on the animals always puts a smile on his face. 

He goes about his duties feeding the turtles in the rehab pools before making his way out front to see how their newly displayed sea sponges are fairing. Most of his time is spent in the back focused on the animals with his coworkers, but occasionally he was to go out where all the customers are. Most his time out there is spent reprimanding kids for taping the glass and scaring his poor fish. 

This time, he gets out to find a woman sitting on one of the benches in front of the big tank with a sketchbook. The guy next to her is talking her ear off with excited motions and the cutest smile. She’s laughing at something he said. When he walks behind them, Jace glances at what she’s drawing. It’s a nice charcoal sketch of the tank, but instead of one of the sharks being the centerpiece, it’s a diver–it’s him. 

“Nice sketch,” he comments. 

She turns around and smiles. The guy with her looks up at Jace and he watches something spark behind his eyes. 

“Thanks,” she says before turning back to the fish. 

“Oh, wait! Have there ever been any accidents here?”

Jace raises his brows, amused. “How do you mean?”

“Well, like, there was somebody actually  _swimming_ in there like a half hour ago. Have the sharks ever…you know,” he mimes a shark biting off his hand and silently screams. 

Jace smiles at him. “Nope. Those girls are sweeties. I need to look out for an octopus, Reginald, way more than any of the sharks. He figured out of straps and zippers work so you can imagine what a pest he can be.”

“Are octopuses…octopi really that smart?” the woman asks, turning back around to talk to them. 

“Oh yeah. They’re probably smarter than us,” he answers easily. Those dudes are scary intelligent. Jace has more stories with octopuses than anything else here getting into mischief. 

“Wait, you said  _you_ look out for. Was that you in there?” the guy asks, eyes wide behind his glasses. 

“Oh, yeah. Hence the wet hair. I’m Jace, by the way.”

“Clary,” the girl says, “and this is Simon. I need to get going though. Nice to meet you, Jace.”

“Uh, yeah. See you around?” 

She nods after she packs up and leaves them alone. Jace turns back to Simon, who now looks a little sickly. 

“You okay there, man?”

“Oh yeah. I’m just dandy. My best friend abandoning me with a super hot guy that dives with sharks while I’m just sitting here asking dumb questions and using too many hand motions and now I really need to stop talking, but we’re already in it now, huh? How does one even stop talking? I’m–”

Jace laughs and swings a leg over the bench, cutting Simon off with a finger held up to Simon’s lips. He’s silent in a second–eyes wider than ever with a flush coming over him looking a lovely lilac from the blue hues of the tank dancing across his cheeks. 

“You got a phone?” Jace asks. Simon nods a holds it up, not breaking eye contact. Simon unlocks it and hands it over when Jace asks. “Here’s my number. I hope there’ll be a text waiting for me from you when my shift ends. Until then I’m off to check on some sea sponges. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Simon.”


	10. saphael + clary compairing raphael to a shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Um I don't know if you're ok with saphael but if you are maybe a prompt: someone comparing Raphael with a shark (in a bad way)+ Simon defending Raphael saying thing that he likes about sharks. Thanks for taking your time anyway. 

“Wait, don’t tell me you have a crush on Raphael!” Clary says, face covered in pretend shock. 

Simon rolls over on her bed to hide his face in one of her pillows. He lets out a long, drawn out groan into it. “I thought we promised not to talk crushes tonight,” he mumbles. 

“Sorry, I can’t hear you!” she mocks in a sing-song tone in full pestering best friend mode. Simon adores her and their friendship, but sometimes he wishes they weren’t so similar. 

“Raphael? What do you even see in him? He’s cold, like cold-blooded cold. All teeth and bite and lurking. And he’s, like, ancient. He’s practically a shark. I’d say full-on Jaws, but that would be an insult to Jaws,” Clary says through her fits of giggles. 

Simon chucks the pillow at her frowning in a way she can tell he’s trying to to smile. She sticks her tongue out at him when he catches the pillow and shoves it under her head, just like old times. 

“He is not a shark and even if he was, shark are cool. Like they are so powerful yet collected and casual and kinda beautiful in all their terror. Sharks are so important to our ecosystems. You know some shark have, like, social networks with each other? Lemon sharks remember the sharks they were in their pupping grounds with. How insane is that?” Simon babbles on.

“You and Mom watched way too much Shark Week together.”

“Point being that Raphael is not a shark. If anything he’d be…a nurse shark or something. Scary from afar, but actually really docile and nice.”

Clary rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, loverboy.”


	11. jimon + in the water with sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [openbiandbroken](https://openbiandbroken.tumblr.com/%22): First off, so glad I'm not the only one who LOVES Shark Week!! So for prompts, how about Jimon + one of them actually in the water with a shark?

On the trip out to the dive spot, Simon looks like he’s made for the water. His hair is fluffed from the wind and messy in the most adorable sense. He’s wearing Jace’s polarized sunglasses so he could spot the fish around the docks more easily. His shirt is laying across his lap from when Jace helped him put on sunscreen, his vibrant board shorts poking out from under it like a tropical fish contrasting against the sand. 

Jace would be wondering to himself how the hell he got so lucky to marry this man a week ago tomorrow in front of their families wearing gold if he wasn’t so anxious he felt like vomiting. Why did he ever agree to getting in a shark cage?

Simon reaches over and gives Jace’s hand a squeeze before prying his fingers off the railing one by one to bring it to his lips for a quick kiss. 

The water is warmer than he thought it’d be. Yeah, on the beach the water is bath warm and soothing and all around heavenly, but knowing there are sharks out here made Jace think of it as some icy tomb awaiting him. It helps to know his expectations are already being disproved. 

Simon jokes with their guide right up until their in the cage. 

“You doing okay, babe?” Simon asks. He hasn’t stopped smiling since they got in the water. 

Jace shakes his head. 

“Hey, you fight off demons for a living. This is just a big, curious fish. Think positive.”

He lets himself believe Simon and pulls on his snorkeling mask. They go under together. 

Far down below them, Jace can make out dark shapes on the ocean floor and out in front one spec in the distance. He looks at his arm, activating his vision rune and focuses out into the distance. Now he can make out each shark beneath them. Jace is sure the water turns a lot colder than it was before. 

Simon pats his arm excitedly as one of the sharks slowly makes it way up from the bottom to inspect the cage. Knowing hunting patterns and predators isn’t something Jace thought would calm him in life, but as a hunter, he can tell the shark isn’t coming for a meal. He lets some of Simon’s excitement melt into him as the shark bumps the cage, scoping it out. Then the adrenaline kicks in. 

By the third shark passing, both Simon and Jace are smiling ear to ear with more excitement in their expressions than when Madzie accidentally turned Alec’s hair purple for an afternoon. 

When they break the surface together, Jace rips off his mask and plants a giant kiss on Simon’s grin. 

“Told you you’d like it,” Simon laughs out after their kiss. “You need to learn to listen to your husband.”


	12. mermaid!maia meets human!jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: shark mermaid maia meets a human?

Since Maia was old enough to leave the reef on her own, she’s made a hobby out of watching the surfers in the cove. Not many come at a time and the area doesn’t usually have boats, so it’s relatively safe for her. Once, a girl spotted her and thought she was caught out in the tide, but Maia kept her cool and yelled back that she was just swimming–that she did it all the time here–so she left her alone without another thought. 

A couple times when she’s been bored and saw some of the humans throwing their garbage in the water or toying with a poor crab, she’d swim out to them with her fin just breaking out of the water and lift her head up just enough to watch them run for the hills. 

Today Maia pulls herself into what will be a tide pool in about three hours between some rocks on the far side of the cove too rocky and dangerous for any of the humans to wander over to. She settles in to watch three surfers take their turns on the waves. 

The blond guy has been talking himself up the whole afternoon about his superior skills, yet has only taken four waves, so when they see a big swell forming, his friends coax him into taking it on. Maia pulls herself up to watch him paddle past her, going farther out than any of the others had so far. 

He turns his board and paddles like mad when the wave starts building under him. His friends are cheering when he snaps up and balances himself to stand as he glides along the length of the wave towards her end of the cove. When he meets eyes with her, the guy wobbles a bit before crashing into the water stomach first. She can’t help laughing at him.

In a moment he surfaces closer to her than she expected with his board trailing behind him from his tether. When his head broke the surface, his friends went from stunned silence to jeering before setting up for the next set. 

“What are you doing out here?” the guy asks her as he swims closer. 

“Is that how people greet each other?” she asks, knowing better, but taking the opportunity to poke fun at him. 

“I’m Jace. And you are?”

“Unimpressed by your surfing skills.”

He bites back his smile and shakes his head at her. Maia judges at what point she should disappear into the water to avoid an altercation. She knows she can take this Jace easily, but his friends being witnesses would be unfortunate. 

“How long have you been out here? Why are you even out here?”

“I’m just enjoying some sun and taking a swim in my cove. Why are you talking to me when your friends are waiting?”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine without me.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about,” Maia says, staying just on this side of flirty away from threatening. At least, she’s trying to anyway. 

Jace swims forward another few feet and gets his footing on the rocks. 

“Guess I’ll see you around,” Maia says before slipping back into the water and turning as fast as she can without flashing her tail above the water. She’s smiling the whole swim back to the reef, hoping he’ll be back tomorrow. 

She doesn’t hear his reply, “I hope you will.”


	13. alec & simon bonding over shark week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon - how about Alec & Simon unlikely friendship because they both realize they love Shark Week and geek out over it? I guess for background, pairings would be Malec and Jimon.

Magnus opens the door and steps aside, knowing exactly who was knocking and why he’s here. Jace steps inside looking slightly ruffled. 

“They’re in the living room,” Magnus offers before he has a chance to ask. 

“Since when did they start tolerating being in the same room together?” Jace asks as he follows Magnus down the hallway. 

“Aren’t you happy your significant other and your parabatai are getting along?” 

Jace just sighs in response. 

When the step into the living room, Jace is sure they went through some inter-dementional portal somewhere in the short journey from the front door to the spot where he abruptly comes to a halt, taking in the scene before him. 

“There are ten different species of hammerheads! See? I told you,” Alec says to Simon in the same joking tone he uses with Jace during sparring sessions. 

“I’m sorry. Did you say something about shark knowledge? Coming from some one who thought the answer was that bull sharks bite and shred their prey instead of bumping it before biting it, I don’t know if I should really trust what you have to say,” Simon jokes back. 

They’re sitting on the couch in front of a flat screen joking back and forth during a commercial break. Alec gives Simon a little shove before reaching for a pack of gummy sharks on the coffee table, also picking up Simon’s wine glass presumably of blood. Simon takes it from him as their shark show comes back on without needing to look and see it’s being offered, like they’ve done this a hundred times before. 

“Come on,” Magnus says, tapping Jace on the shoulder. “I’m having Mai Thais out on the balcony, if you’d like to join.”


	14. malec at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [daddariossmile](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com/): shark prompt: magnus taking alec on a beach vacation, and the only time alec has ever been to the sea is back in new york. cue him being a little freaked out about the possibility of sharks in the ocean surrounding the island they are staying on, and magnus explaining that he doesn't have anything to worry about.

Alec lays back in his lounge chair while digging his feet in the sand until he is firmly planted and comfortable. He tucks a hand behind his head, holding his book up with the other. He’s being sure not to look to his left where he knows Magnus is giving him his best puppy dog pout. 

“Go ahead. I’m not stopping you from getting in,” Alec says keeping his eyes on his book. 

“Alexander, you’re being ridiculous,” Magnus says while he plucks Alec’s book out of his hands. 

“No, I’m being sensible. Ridiculous would be someone wanting to get in _shark infested waters,”_ Alec retorts. 

“They aren’t shark infested! That term doesn’t even make sense. How can they infest their home?”

Alec jolts up and swings a leg over to fast he kicks a little sand on Magnus that he brushes off still sporting his winning-over-Alec pout in place. “Exactly! It’s their home. Why would I want to be in there? I haven’t been invited. It’s like breaking and entering. No wonder people are attacked!”

“There haven’t been any shark attacks here in years. Besides, I would never let a shark get anywhere near you, okay?”

Magnus waits and watches the gears turning in Alec’s head--trying to come up with another reason not to go swimming with Magnus. 

“But there are so things like...like jellyfish! Those could _kill us!”_

He stops listening to Alec’s protests and grabs his hand before standing up. He drags him down to the water, stopping just where the waves are lapping at the sand. 

“I won’t force you in,” Magnus says as he lets go of Alec’s hand and walks purposefully into the watering, looking over his shoulder at Alec as he goes, “but it would be a lot more enjoyable if you were here.”

Alec watches Magnus lift his arms slightly and thrust them down towards the water. The ripples radiate out from Magnus into the waves. Alec looks around, but no one noticed anything odd. 

“Did you just put up shark wards for me?” Alec asks with a tiny, soft smile. 

Magnus just shrugs before he dives down under the waves. Alec lets his smile grow as he shakes his head. He quickly jumps into the warm waves and swims out further to his boyfriend who’s bobbing in the waves, smiling back at him. 


	15. saphael aquarium date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon - aquarium date + Simon knows a lot about fish especially sharks, Raphael finds cute the knowledges. Thanks for taking your time

Raphael just listens. He’s been listening to all the little facts and tidbits Simon’s imparted on him since they arrived at the aquarium forty minutes ago, twenty of those minutes spent in front of a large tank where small, spotted sharks were using their fins to sort of walk around the bottom. Simon told Raphael all about how they, the horn sharks, got their name, how long they get, where they live, what predators they deal with, and so on.

“You know, they actually are a type of bull shark.”

“These don’t look that aggressive,” Raphael says, breaking his listening streak to finally say something for the first time since Simon touched a sea star and wigged out over the texture. 

“I know, right? Bull sharks are responsible for most the shark attacks yet here these little guys are just walking on by like--” Simon spreads his arms out and mimics their movements, making Raphael laugh. 

“Come on. You might offend them with that poor imitation,” he says and takes Simon’s hand in his to lead them to the next area. Simon twines their fingers together and smiles wider at Raphael than he has at any of the animals. 

“Do you know that octopuses and octopi are technically both correct? Like how weird is English? How can there be plural ways to be plural for one animal? Do you think they octopuses care?” Simon spirals on when they stop in front of a dark tank with a few tentacles waving at them in the current from inside a coral feature. 

“I’ve found more faults with the language than I have positives,” Raphael offers.

He smiles at Simon when he waves at the octopus.

“We only have one more room. So, what do you wanna do after this?” Simon asks when they meander off to another display. 

Raphael slips his hand back into Simon’s and shrugs. “I’m not too picky.”

“Want to see a movie or something? I’m sure your sick of hearing me talk by now,” Simon jokes. 

“Trust me, if I was going to get sick of your voice it would have happened long ago.”


	16. garrobane shark week tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [daddariossmile](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com/): shark prompt: garrobane watching shark week every year since the first time it air - of course wearing their matching shark onesies

Luke walks into Magnus’ place with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He takes off his boots by the door before making his way inside. 

“Magnus?” He calls out.

“Kitchen!”

He pokes his head through the doorway to find Magnus in front of the stove with their usual snacks sitting on a tray, ready to be brought into the living room. He’s weaing a shark onesie with the sleeves pushes up his forearms to keep the fabric away from the stove. The seems around the arms and shoulders look a little tighter than they did last year. 

“You aren’t suited up,” Magnus says, pointing a serving spoon at him meaningfully. 

“I have it. Don’t worry,” Luke says with a nod to his bag. “Couldn’t exactly leave the pack meeting wearing a shark onesie. I’m the Alpha. Gotta keep some appearances.”

Magnus rolls his eyes at him, but doesn’t press. He just picks up the tray of goodies and walks past Luke into the living room. He sets down the tray and snaps his fingers. A flatscreen tv is now sitting where there was a painting with Discovery Channel on. In the corner of the screen, the countdown to Shark Week is at less than five minutes. 

“Better get going,” Magnus reminds him. “Shark Week has a dress code in this house.”


	17. alec and simon bonding via shark week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alec + Simon Alec catches Simon watching shark week in Magnus's loft, he explains it to him and they bond over it

Alec comes out of Magnus’ bedroom ready for bed in his tee shirt and pajama pants and his wet hair clinging to his forehead, still not dry from his shower. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec asks. 

Sitting on his, no, Magnus’ couch is Simon in front of a television Alec has only seen present during Netflix binges on lazy Sundays with a glass of blood with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. 

“Shark Week, dude! Were you not listening to me earlier?”

Alec walks over, shoves Simon’s feet off the table before settling next to him. He was listening early…barely. From what he remembers, it didn’t sound boring. 

“What’s going on now?”

“Well, these scientist are trying to figure out if bigger sharks species are social. We know that lemon sharks make and keep social bonds from their time in the pupping grounds, but now they’re trying to see if it happens with other like Caribbean reef sharks or even scalloped hammerheads!” 

He glances over to Simon for a beat and looks back at the screen with his eyebrows furrowing. On the screen, a woman is talking about tagging sharks. 

“How do you know so much about sharks?”

He and Simon talk throughout the show about past shark weeks and the different things found out throughout the years that are now considered common shark knowledge–at least among people that watch Shark Week. 

Alec doesn’t realize how long he and Simon are sitting, talking, and absorbing shark research and tv drama until a show comes on titled “Shark After Dark” that tells them its midnight. 

“I better get to bed…” Alec admits, getting up and stretching out a little. 

“Oh, yeah. Magnus said I could watch Shark Week here this week, but I don’t know what he wants me to leave. Guess I’ll head out after this, if that’s okay.”

Alec shrugs. It would be after it was done for the night.

“So, you’ll be watching this again tomorrow night here?” Alec asks. “Hmm, see you then, I guess.”

He walks away back to Magnus’ room to snuggle up for the night instead of waiting to see the brilliant smile Simon is shooting him. 


	18. simon/maia + puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddariossmile: shark prompt: simonxmaia + shark puns (i know you've already done a few aquarium once but maybe they go, and simon won't stop making shark puns on the way to the aquarium, maia finds them funny but plays it cool, until they are at the aquarium and she makes one shark pun that just tops every single one simon had made so far - if you have other ideas, you can do them instead of course)

“Enjoy your time,” the cashier says after she stamps Maia and Simon’s wrists after they pay.

“De-fin-ately!” Simon says with extra emphasis on the  _fin_  for about the twentieth fish-related pun since their date started. 

Maia tries levels him with a glare, but he just smiles at her and waggles his eyebrows before leading the way into the main area of the aquarium. He locks his arm in hers and tells her to lead the way. 

They have a good time going around from tank to display to info graph pointing at various ugly fish proclaiming things like “that’s you” or “I didn’t know Jace tagged along” and so on. Simon’s fish puns followed them along all the while, but they’re loosing their finesse and potency. 

“This place al-waves seem bigger than I remember,” Simon says with a cute grimace on how bad that one sounded. 

“If you’re going to mako-nother pun, you better make it good or I’m gonna give you so much  _g-reef,”_ Maia manages to get out with a straight face.

Simon stops in his tracks with his eyes and mouth wide open. 

“Did you just? But I thought you--I think I might love you,” he mutters to himself. 

She shakes her head at him with a smile and takes his hand in hers. “Come on, sharkboy. We still got a lot of fish to see. 

“Does that make you lavagirl?” he tries to say, but ends up laughing through the end of the question. 


	19. clizzy + shark facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddariossmile: shark prompt: someone, anyone, geeking out about sharks and talking about them A Lot. like "shark fact of the day" type of thing. maybe they found a list of 100 posititive shark facts and they are so happy, they just have to share it with a friend or their s.o 

“Did you know that water temperatures change sharks metabolic rates? Like being near volcanoes in the ring of fire can affect how quickly they digest,” Isabelle says as she plops down on Clary’s bed while she’s sitting at her desk with her sketch book. 

“Did Simon get you into Shark Week too?” Clary asks. 

She turns around to look at Izzy and accidentally smears some charcoal on her cheek when she tucks her hair behind her ear. Isabelle sees this, but instead of saying anything, just smiles at her. 

“Okay. Maybe I watched some of it, but shark are legitimately interesting! Did you know lemon sharks remember the individual they were in the pupping grounds with. They make those social bonds and keep them throughout life.”

“Pupping grounds?” Clary asks as she sets her notepad down to focus on her girlfriend. 

“Where they’re born. It’s like a nursery--safe for little, baby sharks where they can still get enough food. Lemon sharks tend to be in mangroves.”

Clary gets up to sit on the bed with Isabelle. “Wow, I clearly don’t know enough about shark terminology or just sharks in general.”

Isabelle wipes Clary’s cheek softly with her thumb until the charcoal isn’t too noticeable and lays her head down on her lap. She only starts talking again when Clary works her fingers through Isabelle’s hair. 

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll catch you up on all the important shark things. For the unimportant bits, you’ll have to go to Simon though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> I'm accepting more prompts over on my tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
